The Ghost of You
by Aidan Peverell
Summary: Based on the My Chemical Romance Song. Two people elope during the Great War. Watch as their happy love comes to and abrupt end. Dramione. Don't think about not reviewing.


The Ghost of You

Rated: M for violence and suggestive themes.

Ship: Dramione

Status: Complete- One Shot

(AN: When appears, that means that it is switching in and out of battle.)

**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**

I never said that I'd wait forever if I died;

Hermione. I tried to protect her, but she wanted to fight. We were at the pre- battle feast. The party was very hushed, as if we were in the house of one who has died. And yet we are. I look into the eyes of the condemned, think, 'Am I one of them?'

The party was calmed until the music came on. I walked up to Hermione and asked her if she wanted to dance. She smiled shyly and said yes. As we danced, I noticed that she was shaking uncontrollably in my arms. I pulled myself away from her, and looked down at her face.

"What's the matter?" I asked. She closed her eyes, opened them and looked at her feet. "Not to ruin the moment or anything," she started, "it's just that… what if you die in the war?" I blinked. Once, twice, three times… "If I died," I said, "we'd end up together. Same with you." She smiled weakly, and we kept on dancing.

I can't always forget her. But she could try.

'This is the end of the world,' I though as I dodged a cures aimed at me with a simple protego charm. ' Or the last thing I will see.' There was chaos everywhere. When was backup coming? We ran to the edge of the forest, fighting. A dead Auror knocked into me. Without looking at the body, I kept on running with the troops. While diving into a shelter, I aimed a Killing Curse at an unseen Death Eater. The bright green light of death came and his life and soul was taken, leaving the crude capsule called his body behind.

Am I never coming home? Could I? Should I?

I didn't remember the last time I said " I love you" to Hermione. A tear involuntarily slid down my cheek as I though of how I would love to see her smile once more. I collapsed into the shelter, wasted, and I let the medi- witches hurriedly take care of my wounds.

We stumble out of the party, slightly drunken and content. I picked her up and we started play- fighting. We went out for ice cream before we retired to her apartment.

We were woken up by summons for me to go to battle in Wiltshire, where I grew up. Hermione begged me not to go. She even asked the wizard who came to collect me if she could fight beside me. When she was refused, she flung herself onto the floor, sobbing in a way that would put Moaning Myrtle to shame. I picked her up, but she struggled and scratched at my face. I whispered into her ear, "If you ever feel like you're not alone, that'll be me. I love you." I kissed to top of her head and left. Her sobs were still echoing in my head.

She came with backup. I ran to meet her, and we fought back to back. After 15 minutes, nothing major happened. Bellatrix Lestrange came. She started dueling with Hermione. I helped Hermione out, throwing elementary curses at Lestrange. Lestrange knew that she was losing, so she turned on her heel and fled, but not before flinging a knife at Hermione. It made its mark on her stomach. Hermione's eyes bulged out. She looked at the wound. Then she looked at me. She fell onto the ground, blood spilling out of her mouth. I grabbed her and held her before she fell onto the ground. "Draco," she said, agony laced into every word. "Y-yes, Hermione?" I said, my voice broken. "I love you," I hung my head. "And… I'm pregnant!" I smiled down at her. "I'll s-save you," I said. And I picked her up, giving my condolences and kissing her tear- stained face. Hermione shook her magnificent head. She leaned forward and collapsed. She was dead.

This is the end of the world.

And the last thing that I will see. She is never coming home.

How could I?

And all the wounds that are ever going to scar me.

And all the ghosts that are never going to catch me.

If I fall down.

_Finis_

Despite what I said in the bio, I did post this story. To people who don't review. PLEASE SPEND ONE MINUTE AND REVIEW!

DMWZ


End file.
